Y entre esos años ¿Que ocurrió?
by padmapatil17
Summary: CAPITULOS 4 Y 5 ARRIBA Reconstruir su mundo, recuperarse de los malos recuerdos, rehacer su vida junto a su gran amor... espero que os guste gracias a vosotr@s x leer y a Isa que es mi beta
1. Charlas y confesiones

Capitulo 1: Charlas y confesiones

Capitulo 1: Charlas y confesiones

Los tres chicos salieron del despacho del director, caminando al parecer sin rumbo definido, sin embargo era como un pacto silencioso; los tres se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor; el retrato de la Dama Gorda al igual que muchos otros del ahora derruido colegio se encontraba vacío, permitiendo el acceso al lugar a todo el que así lo desease.

Las cicatrices de la batalla parecieron avivarse, tantos buenos recuerdos vividos entre estos muros, muros que conocían sus miedos y esperanzas, de los cuales no quedaba casi nada, los muchachos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, con Harry a la cabeza, Ron y Hermione le seguían tomados de la mano. Ese lugar estaba tal cual lo recordaban: las cama, los doseles; era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido allí.

Ronald inmediatamente se sentó en la que fuese su cama durante años, mientras Harry miraba por la ventana y Hermione se recostaba contra la puerta de la habitación, la primera en hablar fue ella.

-Necesito acostarme, nunca antes he estado tan cansada- dijo la castaña en un susurro casi inaudible, Ron inmediatamente separó las mantas de su cama en una invitación para que ella se acostase, invitación que fue aceptada de inmediato.

El pelirrojo se disponía a levantarse de la cama, cuando Hermione lo retuvo tomándolo de la mano. -No –dijo Herm con su habitual voz de mando –no me dejéis sola, ninguno de los dos- suplicó la chica volteándose hacia Harry.

El ojiverde le sonrió y se tumbo a su lado derecho, dándole un beso en la frente, Ronald hizo lo propio al otro lado de la castaña tomándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su cuello.

Cuanto durmieron exactamente es un misterio, minutos, horas, tal vez días… Pero, había una voz a lo lejos que intentaba levantarles –Harry, Harry, cielo levanta- suplicó la voz de una mujer; Harry abrió los ojos y reconoció el cabello rojo de los Weasley, de inmediato supo quién era, mas sin embargo, más por instinto que por otra cosa volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. La Señora Weasley que ahora se concentraba en levantar a Ron y Hermione no se percató de esto.

Por extraño que parezca, fue Ronald el primero en levantarse. -No- dijo el chico, para evitar así que su madre la despertase (a Hermione, claro está), deja que duerma- suplicó el de los ojos color cielo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba.

–Lo suficiente querido, no lo sé- contestó Molly Weasley –el tiempo necesario para que los heridos fueran trasladados a San Mungo y los Aurores hiciesen lo propio con los Mortífagos, he venido por que tenemos que irnos, hay reporteros por todas partes, incluyendo a la odiosa de Skeeter- comentó la Señora Weasley con voz queda –no habéis comido en horas, estaréis hambrientos, deberíais bajar al Gran Comedor- propuso la mujer. Harry buscó con su mirada, la de su mejor amigo y éste asintió.

–Esperaré a que despierte- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Harry y la Señora Weasley se encaminaron hacia el vestíbulo -¿y ahora qué? -interrogó el moreno.

– ¿A qué te refieres cariño?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Qué va pasar con todo, con Hogwarts, el ministerio, todas las personas que se han ido- dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

–Bueno, todos creemos que lo mejor sería hacer un monumento a los caídos y enterrarles a todos aquí, a fin de cuentas, murieron luchando por una causa común, pero eso dependerá de cada familia –Molly hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando –en cuanto a Hogwarts y el ministerio, está fuera de mi alcance pero estoy más que segura que todo se solucionará- cuando Molly terminó se dieron cuenta que estaban frente al Gran Comedor, mucha de la gente de hace unas horas se había marchado, sólo se encontraban los Weasley, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, Dean, Neville y su abuela, y el resto de los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Creo que deberíamos conseguir algo para comer- comentó McGonagall, y, como si les fuese leído el pensamiento, la mesa de Gryffindor se llenó de exquisitos manjares.

–Harry Potter, amo- dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas. Kreacher se acercaba a Harry con una enorme sonrisa –espero haber hecho lo correcto, mi señor- comentó el elfo domestico.

–Por supuesto Kreacher- le contestó el pelinegro, el elfo chasqueó sus dedos y junto a Harry apareció el famoso pastel de Riñones que Hermione, Ronald y él nunca llegaron a comer.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor, el pelirrojo la observaba dormir desde una butaca, era tan bella y estaba tan en paz que parecía mentira que se tratase de la misma persona que él había conocido en su primer día de clase. La castaña se removió en la cama y estiró sus manos, al no sentir a Harry o a Ron junto a ella, abrió los ojos creyendo que se trataba de una nueva pesadilla, pero de repente se topó con esa mirada azul y aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado muy pocas veces a lo largo de estos años.

–Buenos días, Bella Durmiente- bromeó el muchacho.

-Buenos días- contestó la castaña -¿Dónde está Harry?- inquirió.

–Fue con mi madre, al Gran Salón- le contestó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le preguntó la castaña.

–Porque despierta tendríamos que hablar y necesitaba tiempo para pensar- contestó él, esquivando su mirada; la expresión de Hermione cambió radicalmente, como si varios dementores se agolparan a su lado; Ron supuso que sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto indicado y prosiguió –no me mal interpretes Hermione- susurró el chico –mientras luchábamos allá fuera, sólo podía pensar en que si nos pasaba algo, a cualquiera de los dos, mi estupidez y orgullo me habrían hecho perder lo que más quiero en esta vida; no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, peleas incluidas- dijo el chico consiguiendo una sonrisa tímida de parte de ella –y entiendo que con todo lo que ha pasado, este no sea el momento, ni el lugar indicado; pero me juré a mí mismo que si sobrevivíamos a esto no iba a perder ni un sólo segundo de nuestro preciado tiempo- el silencio se apoderó del lugar, la expresión de Hermione, quien siempre tiene una respuesta para todo, era, por primera vez en la vida, la misma que solía poner Ronald en clase de pociones con Snape. El muchacho se levantó de la butaca y se arrodilló junto a la cama en la que ella estaba sentada y le dijo –Por si el beso de anoche no lo dejo bastante claro, Yo TE AMO Herms- por fin lo había dicho y el corazón de ella parecía querer huir de su cuerpo. Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza y contestó.

–lo se, fue bastante claro- y se acerco a su cara lentamente para volver a beber de sus labios.


	2. El funeral

Capitulo 2: El funeral

**Capitulo 2: El funeral**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la Gran Batalla, los periódicos y revistas de todo el mundo mágico tenían sus ojos puestos en Hogwarts; la gran mayoría de las familias había aceptado que las exequias en honor a los caídos se realizaran en ese lugar. Una manera bastante dolorosa de cerrar una era y comenzar otra; como un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas. Todos se encontraban reunidos cerca del lago negro mirando hacia un precioso altar que parecía estar hecho de cristal.

Desde el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley, hasta la criatura más desprotegida del mundo mágico, decidieron estar ahí para rendir homenaje a sus héroes. El representante del ministerio hablaba.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí, no para llorar la pérdida de vidas inocentes, sino para celebrar la vida que el sacrificio de estos hombres y mujeres nos ha regalado; esta guerra a devastado familias enteras y se ha llevado por delante el futuro brillante de muchos; mas sin embargo es nuestro deber más asiduo continuar con el legado que ellos nos han dejado, han muerto luchando por sus convicciones y está en nuestras manos que su muerte no haya sido en vano- todos los presentes le miraban expectante en un silencio que sólo era roto por el eco de sus palabras -estos hombre y mujeres fueron magos y brujas excepcionales; cuyos nombres permanecerán a lo largo de la historia como lo que son: héroes; salvadores del mundo que conocemos- El hombre de cabellos canosos y ojos oscuros como la noche dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el trío de oro e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos.

Habían decidido por unanimidad que Hermione se dirigiría a las familias durante la ceremonia, por su seguridad y diplomacia al hablar en publico; mas en el último momento. La castaña se volteó hacia Harry y le dijo: –No es a mí a quien quieren escuchar- Harry le sonrió y para sorpresa de todos se levantó y se dirigió ante el altar. Una vez allí, recorrió con su mirada a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban y con voz firme y decidida les habló.

-Todos los aquí presentes hemos perdido a alguien importante; unos más que otros seguramente, pero, en definitiva, gente a la que amábamos- hizo una breve pausa y continuó –no quiero hacerme la víctima, pero esta guerra empezó a cobrarme cuentas. Desde el día en que nací he estado destinado a ver morir a la gente que quiero; primero mis padres, mi padrino, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred; personas maravillosas, os lo puedo asegurar; gente que no merecía el final que tuvo. Gente a la que respeto y admiro, y es precisamente por eso que he seguido adelante, continuando con lo que ellos me enseñaron, Colin, Susan y todos los demás que murieron siguen aquí; siguen cerca nuestro y es nuestro deber más ferviente hacerles ver que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano, siguiendo con nuestras vidas- el moreno hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó - no he dicho que sea fácil, pero nos tenemos unos a otros y todos formamos una gran familia.

En ese momento, las flechas disparadas por los centauros rompieron el silencio mientras surcaban el cielo, y a su vez, los cuerpos desaparecieron hasta el lugar que les correspondía.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos y Hermione le felicitó –Estuviste fantástico.

-Sí, por un momento pensé que Hermione te había poseído o algo así- bromeó Ronald. El silencio se apoderó de los tres por unos minutos en los que parecían estar reflexionado sobre algo.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil- comentó Ron rompiendo la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

–Difícil ¿el qué?- le interrogó Hermione.

–llámame pesimista o agua fiesta; pero desde primer año, no hacía planes que fueran más allá de la semana siguiente, ya sabes, "Alerta Constante" y ahora estamos aquí, con toda una vida por delante, una vida nuestra al cien por ciento; ningún peligro a la vista, y no sé que hacer con ella- contestó el pelirrojo. Herm sonrió ante el comentario.

–Creí que querías ser auror- le dijo la castaña.

–Ya, pero creo que he tenido bastante con nuestros enfrentamientos con las artes oscuras para toda mi vida- Harry le miraba perplejo.

–Creo que tienes razón, el peligro se ha ido y lo que decida ahora, serán riesgos menores ¿no?- interrogó el moreno dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ginny que se alejaba con Luna en dirección al lago.

–Pues empieza a correrlos pronto camarada, eres el primero, mas no el único en su lista- le apresuró Ron mientras caminaba con Hermione en dirección contraria.

-… entonces papá ha prometido que iremos a Estambul para investigar los Snorlack de cuernos arrugados, será una pasada- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa a la que Ginny correspondió abiertamente.

-¿me escribirás?- le interrogó la pelirroja.

–Todos los días hasta que vuelva a casa- le contestó Luna -luego te visitaré a diario, si a tu madre no le importa, claro.

-Es una pena que no estés en mis cumpleaños- dijo la pelirroja cambiando el tema.

–No te preocupes, aunque no esté, te enviaré un regalo fantástico, tenlo por seguro, a mí me apena tener que irme, Dean va a ir a París con unos primos este verano y yo se lo habría propuesto a papá, pero París le recuerda a mi madre- dijo Luna con voz queda.

– ¿Dean Thomas?- le interrogó la pelirroja.

–Oh sí, ha dicho que soy una chica bastante guapa y divertida- contestó Luna riendo -¿Puedes creerlo?- le preguntó apoyándose en un árbol para mirar a Ginny de frente. La pelirroja asintió.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Neville?- preguntó Ginevra levantando una de sus cejas.

–Bueno, él ha dicho que se lo pasa en grande conmigo; pero al parecer sólo soy una amiga más- Ginny se rió de la situación.

– ¿Y tú qué vas hacer?- le preguntó Luna cambiado su entonación y su mirada.

-¿Con respecto a qué?- preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida.

–Oh Ginny, no te hagas; somos amigas ¿no?- inquirió Luna nerviosa.

-Yo, no puedo hacer nada- contestó Ginny en un susurro.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que si Harry viniese ahora mismo y te pidiese volver con él o simplemente hablar contigo no lo harías?- preguntó la ojiazul percatándose de que Harry se dirigía hacía ellas.

–Oh, claro que hablaría con él, pero las cosas entre nosotros están algo raras últimamente- le contestó la chica mirando hacia el lago.

–Bueno entonces me voy- fue la contestación de Luna.

-¿qué?- le interrogó Ginny descolocada ante la situación.

–No querrás que haga un mal tercio- contestó la rubia señalando a su espalda. Ginny miró detrás de ella inmediatamente y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos verdes esmeralda de él.

-Gracias- susurró Harry cuando Luna pasaba por su lado.

–No hay de que -le contestó la muchacha mientras corría hacia el castillo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó una vez estuvieron solos.

–Habla- le contestó Ginny.

–Éste ha sido sin duda el año más horrible de mi vida- Ginny le miró incrédula, ¿acaso iba a contarle cosas que ella también había vivido, sin siquiera saber lo que ella había sentido mientras él estaba lejos sin una nota o una carta?

– ¿Acaso piensas que el mío fue una fiesta?- espetó la chica.

–Oh no, por supuesto que no- contestó él. –Me refiero a que el único momento de felicidad plena que tuve, fue el día de mi cumpleaños cuando me besaste; era lo primero que recordaba al levantarme y lo último en lo que pensaba antes de meterme a la cama, suena estúpido pero es la verdad- el muchacho hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos – era lo único que tenía en la mente cuando Voldemort intentó matarme en el Bosque Prohibido; pensaba en que no volvería a besarte de nuevo, en que iba a morir y cambiaba todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía solo por repetir ese momento una vez- Ginny le miraba a los ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

–Yo también te echado de menos- confirmó la pelirroja, Harry se acercó a ella con el propósito de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla, pero la chica se separó, provocando que Harry la mirase confundido.

-… ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el muchacho.

–Te quiero Harry, pero yo no necesito otro hermano mayor para que me cuide, tengo seis, bueno, cinco que logran sacarme de mis casillas; lo que yo quiero, lo que necesito de verdad, es alguien que comparta conmigo lo bueno y lo malo, que confíe en que soy lo suficientemente buena e inteligente como para cuidar de mí misma, entiendo tus preocupaciones respecto a Voldemort y todo lo que debías hacer; pero eso no significa que las compartiese. Yo estaba dispuesta a afrontar todos los peligros que conlleva ser la novia de Harry Potter, pero tú decidiste por los dos y lo pase realmente mal. No quiero volver a sentirme así- el ojiverde la miró compungido, nunca pensó en que ella pudiese tener esta reacción – ¿Entonces no quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?- le preguntó con su corazón atorado en la garganta, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No he dicho eso Harry, quiero que me reconquistes, quiero que la próxima vez que pase cualquier cosa, confíes en mí y no me dejes de lado; quiero que me des el lugar que me corresponde junto a ti; cuando puedas asegurarme eso, entonces hablamos- concluyó la chica caminando en dirección hacía el castillo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que he de reconquistarte?- le interrogó el moreno a sus espaldas. Ginny volteó a mirarlo y se le acercó hasta que sus caras estuvieron a solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

–Puedes hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, eso te funcionó- terminó la chica separándose de él y retomando su camino, dejando a Harry con la mirada perdida.

– ¡Harry!- le chilló cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, el chico la miró y ella le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso antes de reunirse con sus padres.


	3. Preparativos

Capitulo 3: Preparativos

**Capitulo 3: Preparativos**

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso?- le preguntó Hermione a su cuñada cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación de Ginny.

–Sí- contestó la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-Guaaaau- Exclamó la castaña –yo no sería capaz de decirle algo así a tu hermano.

–Es diferente Hermi, Ronald no te ha negado la oportunidad de ayudarle, te ve como alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma- dijo Gin dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a su amiga.

–Pero hablamos de Harry, Ginny, tú le conoces, sabes como es, no podía arriesgarse- concluyó la castaña

–Le conozco Hermione, por eso quiero que piense si me quiere o no en su vida, aunque ya no exista Voldemort. Hay otros peligros y yo no soportaría que volviese alejarse.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos.

-¿Que qué? ¿Estás de broma verdad?- le preguntó Ronald una vez que Harry le hubo relatado lo ocurrido en el lago.

–Sabes que no bromearía con algo así- respondió Harry con fastidio.

– ¿Y qué vas hacer?- le preguntó curioso.

–Correr un riesgo- contestó Harry con una sonrisita maliciosa, que le dio a entender a Ronald que tenía un plan.

Varios días después; los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban desayunando cuando una lechuza portando El Profeta matinal irrumpió en la cocina. Las noticias típicas, como las elecciones del nuevo ministro con Kingsley a la cabeza, algunos relatos sobre los magos y brujas caídos en batalla o las detenciones de Mortífagos llenaban la primera página, pero a Hermione le llamó la atención una foto suya junto a Ron y Harry.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la chica.

-¿Qué pasó?- le interrogaron los otros al unísono.

_-"Amistades Traicioneras"- _leyó Hermi.

"_En la redacción de este medio informativo, nos preguntamos cómo se sentirá nuestro joven amigo Harry Potter con la relación de quien se hace llamar su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley y la ex novia de Harry, una bruja descendiente de muggles llamada Hermione Granger._

"_Recordemos que la relación entre la susodicha y 'el elegido' comenzó durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos hace unos años, mas la repentina aparición del bombón del Quidditch búlgaro Vicktor Krum, hizo que terminase del mismo modo fugaz en que comenzó._

"_Al parecer la Señorita Granger necesita estar rodeada del prestigio que le da el salir con tan notables magos._

"_Por lo visto algunas nacen con estrella y otras simplemente nos estrellamos."_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?- inquirió Hermione con la voz llena de rabia.

-No es para tanto- respondió Ronald tranquilo.

–Que no es para tanto, acabamos de salir de una guerra, hay cosas más importantes de las que informar que mi vida privada- arremetió Hermione.

–Pero….

-Pero nada Ron- le interrumpió la chica –quiere decir que soy una mera "sangre sucia" que necesita colgarse del brazo de un mago guapo, sangre pura y famoso para destacar.

-No deberías llevarlo todo al extremo Hermione- dijo Ginny mientras bajaba el libro de trasformaciones que leía.

–Disculpa- exclamó Hermione con sorna

–quiero decir- explicó Ginny -que es Skeeter además a veces es bueno tener algo más en lo que pensar que no sea el ministerio y la guerra que ya ha acabado, es una manera de desahogarnos- completó la chica antes de comerse una cucharada de sus gachas de avena.

–Ya, te aseguro que si Harry tuviese novia el titular sería dedicado a la bruja en cuestión- añadió Ron mirando a su hermana.

-Me temo mi querido hermanito, que Harry no es un niño pequeño y sabe muy bien lo que debe hacer para conseguirse una novia- le contestó Ginny volviendo a mirar su libro de transformaciones –Además no será muy difícil; todas las mujeres del mundo mágico quieren salir con él- concluyó la chica con un deje de fastidio en la voz, dejando a su hermano atónito y a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Y era cierto, durantes las semanas que habían pasado en la madriguera, no habían parado de llegar cartas para Harry, la gran mayoría de brujas de todas las edades que estaban dispuestas a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos.

La señora Weasley irrumpió en la cocina cuando los chicos estaban por levantarse.

–Oh… había olvidado que Hermione también esta suscrita al Profeta- dijo la mujer al ver el periódico abierto sobre la mesa.

– ¿Lo habías leído?- le preguntó su hijo incrédulo.

–Oh, sí, llegó mientras tu padre desayunaba, así que le pedí que se lo llevara al ministerio para evitaros un mal rato, esa odiosa de Skeeter no parece querer daros un respiro- comentó la Señora Weasley mientras con un toque de varita comenzaba a lavar los cacharros.

–Señora Weasley, ¿le ha dicho el Señor. Weasley cuando podré marcharme?- preguntó la castaña esperanzada.

–Oh, con respecto a eso, Arthur habló con Kingsley ayer, dijo que sólo serían un par de días más y todo estará listo para que vallas a buscar a tus padres a comienzos de la semana que viene y que lamenta mucho el retraso- le contestó la mujer.

–Retraso que no se hubiese producido, si tú hubieras accedido a que fuesen varios Aurores a por ellos- le reprendió Ronald.

–Ya tuvimos esta discusión, Ron- exclamó la chica.

–Es que no entiendo por qué eres tan cabezota- replicó él.

–Son mis padres, Ronald, nadie les conoce mejor que yo y nadie sabe mejor que yo hasta qué punto modifiqué sus recuerdos, quiero ser yo quien repare su memoria y ser yo quien les pida perdón por alejarles un año entero de su vida y de la mía- repitió Hermione por décima vez en dos días.

–Pero es que yo no podré acompañarte, le prometí a George ayudarle con la reapertura de Sortilegios Weasley- contestó Ron siguiendo con el guión ya establecido.

–No pasa nada, estaré bien- contestó la castaña.

-No quiero que vayas sola- le respondió el pelirrojo. Cuando habían llegado a esta parte de la conversación, por lo general alguien les interrumpía o cambiaba el tema, pero esta vez para suerte o desgracia de Hermione nadie parecía querer intervenir.

–No tendría por qué ir sola, Harry podría acompañarme- dijo Hermione con tono suplicante; provocando que el moreno se atragantara con su zumo y que Ginny le mirase fijamente.

En la cabeza de Harry se libraba una batalla campal;

-_Hermi es tu mejor amiga, la consideras como una hermana y ha arriesgado su vida por ti, se lo debes- le decía una voz en su cabeza._

–_Pero si te vas ahora, olvídate del plan reconquista; recuerda lo que dijo Ron ella no esperará eternamente- le contestaba una voz desde su corazón._

_-Pero, no puedes dejar que Hermione se vaya sola; podría ser peligroso- remetió la primera voz._

_-¿Y acaso dejar a Ginny sola no es peligroso?- preguntó la segunda._

-Harry- le llamó Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

–Eh… bueno… yo… es que- tartamudeó el chico.

–Oh, no. Le pediré a George que retrase la apertura por un par de semanas- dijo Ronald interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Harry -no pienso dejar que te vallas sola, al fin y al cabo tu novio soy yo- Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Ronald –podríamos ir los tres, otra aventura más- dijo Hermione mirando al chico de los ojos verdes en espera de una respuesta. Ginny que empezaba a sentirse dejada de lado se dispuso a levantarse cuando la voz de Harry la sorprendió.

–Tú también puedes venir- dijo Harry -si quieres claro- añadió en un susurro. La cara de la Señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione mostraban una total perplejidad, la de la pelirroja portaba una sonrisa. Frente a la de Harry, que no tenía expresión ninguna a espera de una respuesta.

-Oh no- exclamó Molly, -lo siento pero tú no irás- dijo mirando a su hija.

-Pero mamá- refunfuño Ginebra.

–No Ginny; no te alejarás de esta casa hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad por completo- le contestó su madre.

–Esto es injusto, cuando Ronald se marchó con Harry, era el doble de peligroso y no había seguridad alguna de que volviese a casa y aun así le dejaste marchar- respondió la muchacha.

–Eso es distinto, tu hermano era mayor de edad- contestó la mujer.

–No pongas su edad como excusa, mi cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina- remetió Ginny.

–Pero…

-Pero nada- interrumpió la pelirroja a su madre. –Éste ha sido un año duro para todos; pero ninguno se preguntó cómo me sentía yo cuando debía despedirme de vosotros sin saber si regresaríais. Era horrible mamá, es horrible que todos me sigáis viendo como cuando tenía seis años y me tratéis igual -hizo una pausa y antes de que su madre reaccionase añadió –además no es como si fuésemos solos; estoy segura que en cuanto los Granger recuperen su memoria, me obligaran a irme a la cama temprano, a comerme todo el brócoli, hacer mis deberes y estudiar para mis exámenes de convalidación- concluyó la chica con una nota de suplica en su voz.

-Ginny, aún no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela y tampoco tienes tu licencia de aparición-remetió su madre.

-Podríamos esperar hasta sus cumpleaños -ayudó la morena a su amiga.

-Estoy seguro que papá podría conseguirte un permiso especial- dijo George entrando en la cocina. Ginny miró a su madre de modo suplicante.

–Está bien, si tu padre accede yo no me opondré- respondió la mujer ante los ojitos de cordero de su hija pequeña.


	4. Chapter 4: Australia

Capitulo 4: Australia

**Capitulo 4: Australia **

El señor Weasley no se opuso a la idea de los chicos, él más que nadie sabía la presión mediática que les perseguía desde el mismísimo día de la batalla, así que como faltaban menos de tres semanas para el cumpleaños de Ginny y como un favor especial del mismísimo ministro, la chica obtuvo un permiso para realizar magia legalmente fuera del colegio aun siendo menor de edad y uno para presentar el examen de aparición antes de tiempo (el que aprobó, al primer intento).

Encontrar el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione no fue difícil, ya que varios Aurores fueron encargados de rastrearles y localizarles, así que los chicos viajaron allí mediante un traslador.

Lo realmente difícil vino después de reestablecer la memoria de los Granger, explicarles todo lo que había pasado fue una verdadera odisea y el hecho de que Hermione hubiese utilizado la magia en ellos, aunque fuese con el fin de protegerlos, no evitó que sus padres se sintiesen excluidos de la vida de su hija. Mas sin embargo la emoción de volver a tenerla con ellos fue mucho más fuerte.

La casa en donde vivían era una vieja casa colonial a las afueras de un pueblo cercano a Sydney. El paisaje era precioso, una mezcla perfecta y justa entre el mar y las montañas. Los muchachos se pasaron días enteros explorando el lugar, yendo de un sitio a otro, viviendo y comportándose como muggles que hasta el mismísimo Vernon Dursley les habría confundido.

Los padres de Hermione prepararon todas sus cosas para el regreso a Inglaterra en relativamente poco tiempo (todo es relativo si contamos con cierta ayuda mágica ¿no creen?), y se empeñaron en llevar a los chicos a la opera de Sydney el lunes siguiente para celebrar los cumpleaños de Harry y Ginny, aunque faltaran cuatro días para los de esta última.

Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde, cuando la madre de Hermione llamó a las chicas desde las escaleras.

-¿Hermi, Ginny estáis listas? –inquirió la mujer-. Si no os apuráis no llegaremos- les apremió. Los chicos llevaban aproximadamente media hora esperándolas. Harry llevaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y americana negra a juego con su pantalón, además de unas converse negras que le daban un toque más desenfadado a su atuendo (N/A soñar no cuesta nada supongamos que les dejarían entrar así, vale). Ronald, sin embargo, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, camisa azul cielo, del color de sus ojos, con los dos últimos botones sin atar y una americana a juego con sus pantalones, zapatos negros de vestir (insistencia de Hermione) y su pelo rojizo ligeramente enmarañado. Pero toda espera tiene su recompensa, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Hermi y Ginny se detuvieron en lo alto de las escaleras como si fuesen una aparición. El vestido de Hermione era azul celeste de atarse sobre el cuello con un escote al que su madre se había opuesto, entallado en la cintura hasta las caderas y caía libremente hasta medio muslo donde una abertura dejaba al descubierto su torneada pierna casi en su totalidad, con zapatos plateados y bolso de fiesta a juego. Ginny también iba preciosa, vestido dorado con un aire retro propio de los cincuenta, el escote en palabra de honor y bajo el busto una franja negra que lo resaltaba, su melena pelirroja la llevaba en una cola de caballo ladeada de la que salían varios tirabuzones y un largo flequillo le enmarcaba las facciones.

La reacción de Harry y Ron no se hizo esperar su cara de…. (N/A: Poner el mejor adjetivo que encontréis a mi se me ocurren muchos) les revelaron a las chicas que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Estás preciosa…- dijo Ron –No te había visto tan guapa desde el Baile de Navidad.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido- respondió Hermi con una sonrisa. Harry, sin embargo, estaba atónito, parecía como si le faltase el aire mientras miraba a Ginny.

–No te gusta, ¿verdad?- le interrogó la pequeña de los Weasley

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry–. Bromeas, me encanta. Estás… simplemente, estás guapísima- Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

-Bueno tortolitos- dijo la Señora Granger rompiendo el encanto –debemos irnos- les apremió la mujer. El viaje en coche hasta la Opera, fue tranquilo y muy divertido, hasta allí todo podría decirse que era perfecto, la obra elegida fue Aída de Verdi, así que los chicos realizaron hechizos para poder entenderla (la obra esta en italiano), la representación era preciosa y los tres Granger parecían divertirse, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron, Harry y Ginny.

La pelirroja, que estaba sentada justo detrás de su hermano, con Harry a su lado, le susurró al oído:

–Te doy lo que me pidas si me sacas de aquí- el moreno la miró con perspicacia y preguntó:

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

–Lo que sea Harry, no puedo seguir escuchándola gritar- dijo refiriéndose a la actriz – Harry le tomó la mano y se apareció con ella en una calle lateral al teatro.

–Gracias- le dijo la muchacha. El chico miró su reloj y le dijo:

–Tenemos una hora y media antes de que acabe y tu hermano note que faltamos.

-Podríamos ir a comer algo- le sugirió ella.

–Claro- dijo él tomándola de la mano. Caminaron en silencio durante más o menos un cuarto de hora antes de encontrar un lugar donde pudiesen comer algo. Al entrar todos les quedaron mirando de forma extraña y no era para menos, nadie esperaba encontrase con una pareja vestida de largo en medio de un McDonald's -¿Por qué nos miran todos?- interrogó Ginny curiosa.

–Por nuestra ropa- le respondió Harry.

-¿Qué? La mamá de Hermione me aseguró que pasaría desapercibida si llevaba esto- reclamó la pelirroja.

–En la opera sí- afirmó Harry –pero no en un restaurante como éste.

–¡Oh!- exclamó la joven.

-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?- interrogó Harry.

–¿Hambur… qué?- preguntó Ginny.

–Hamburguesas, es una comida Muggle- contestó él.

–No lo sé, pídeme lo mismo que te pidas tú.

Después de pedir, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Harry lo interrumpió.

–Con respecto a mis honorarios…

-Pensé que lo harías gratis, como se trata de mí- le interrumpió la chica.

–Oh no, por supuesto que voy a cobrarte- dijo seriamente, provocando una mirada de incredulidad en la pelirroja -quiero una cita- le contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Una cita?- preguntó ella extrañada.

–Sí, una cita, tú y yo solos.

-¿Más o menos como ahora?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

–Sí, pero una que haya planeado yo- le contestó el moreno.

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió ella.

–Mañana en la tarde. Ron y Hermione tienen planes y los padres de Hermione estarán fuera hasta la hora de la cena.

–Vale- contestó ella con una risita, mientras salían del restaurante.

Caminaron de vuelta a la opera por el paseo marítimo bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ginny estaba ensimismada mirando al cielo cuando sintió el saco de Harry caerle sobre los hombros.

–Gracias- susurró la chica ante este gesto.

–Escoge una- le dijo Harry.

–¿Que escoja qué?- preguntó ella sin entenderle.

–Una estrella, la que más te guste- le respondió él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Esa de allí, la que está cerca de la luna- dijo la chica señalando al cielo.

–Te la regalo, de hoy en adelante esa estrella es toda tuya- le susurró él mientras seguían caminado, Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y continuaron su camino rumbo a la opera.

Llegaron a su palco justo cuando los espectadores rompían en aplausos.

–Fue preciosa ¿no creéis?- les preguntó Hermione cuando iban rumbo al aparcamiento.

–Oh, sí- exclamaron los tres a unísono.

–¿Qué fue lo que más os gusto?- les preguntó Hermione.

–El final- se aventuró a decir Ginny.

-Sí, el final fue maravilloso- la apoyó Harry, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de sus mejores amigos.

–¿Os gusto el que su padre les prohibiese verse y ella muriera de pena?- exclamó Hermione.

-Lo que queríamos decir es que, bueno es decir…- comenzó a divagar Harry cuando fue interrumpido por cierta ojimiel.

-Bueno, ella muere por amor ¿no? ¿Acaso no es lo más romántico del mundo?- inquirió la pelirroja, pero sin esperar una respuesta preguntó -y a ti Ron, ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó?.

-Bueno, son tantas cosas que no podría elegir una sola- dijo el chico mientras subían al coche para marcharse.


	5. Chapter 5: Las citas I

Capitulo 4: Australia

**Capitulo 5: Las citas I**

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despertaron con un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Ginny intentaba hacer un desayuno a lo Muggle y de verdad, no entendía cómo éstos podían arreglárselas sin magia.

-Qué ha sido eso- preguntó Hermione entrando en la cocina, que estaba llena de humo.

–Ha explotado- exclamó Ginny.

–¿Chicas estáis bien?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–Sí- respondió la pelirroja –ha sido el dichoso horno, intentaba hornear unos bollos pero explotaron- contestó la muchacha un tanto avergonzada.

–Lo recalentaste- sentenció Harry mientras miraba el aparato y lo reparaba con su varita.

–¿Entonces será mejor que desayunemos fuera, no creen?- les preguntó Ginny.

–Es una buena idea, pero Hermione y yo tenemos planes- le contestó Ron.

–¿No os importa desayunar a vosotros solos, verdad?- les interrogó la castaña ruborizándose.

–Oh no, por supuesto que no- les contestaron Harry y Ginny al momento.

–¿Vendréis para el Brunch?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-En realidad pensábamos pasar el día fuera- sentenció Ron.

–Bueno, como tienes mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia y Pociones, y Harry va ayudarte con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, yo creí que no me nece…

-Hey, Mione- la interrumpió Gin –no tienes que excusarte, es decir, entiendo que queráis pasar tiempo solos además, es cierto, Harry va ayudarme con DCAO y no íbamos a estar mucho tiempo con vosotros, así que a divertiros- dijo Ginevra con una sonrisita cómplice y maliciosa, que hizo sonrojar a su hermano y mejor amiga, mientras salían por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué crees que se traen esos dos?- le preguntó Gin a Harry cuando estuvieron solos.

–Eres demasiado curiosa- le espetó el chico. Ginny le miró de forma acusadora y agregó.

–Hace unos meses te gustaba mi curiosidad- recordó, la chica con una mirada maliciosa, haciendo que el muchacho tragara en seco.

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos desayunar y después ponernos manos a la obra con tus deberes- apresuró Harry para desviar el tema.

–Yo creía que hoy tendríamos una cita- exclamó Gin.

–Y la tendremos señorita, después de que hayas terminado con tus deberes, de otro modo Hermione me mataría- sentenció el chico mientras se colocaba un mandil.

-¿Cocinarás para mí?- interrogó la muchacha sorprendida.

–Oh sí, ya verás que no es tan difícil- comentó Harry mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Después de comer, Harry se pasó horas ayudando a Ginny a preparar su examen de DCAO.

Al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione se aparecían en una calle poco concurrida del pueblo.

-Creo que tuviste muy poco tacto con Harry y Ginny, podríamos habernos quedado y desayunar con ellos- le reprendió Hermione.

-No, no podíamos- sentenció el ojiazul –tó y yo teníamos planes para hoy ¿no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto él.

-Sí, pero ¿y si tú hermana necesita ayuda con alguna de las materias?- dijo Hermione.

-Te recuerdo que Harry se ofreció a ayudarla con DCAO y dudo mucho que estando solos se dediquen a estudiar- le contesto él.

Hermione le miro perpleja y le preguntó – ¿y esa idea no te molesta?

-Veámoslo desde este punto, si están solos, no tienen en qué o en quién escudarse para hablar y aclarar lo suyo- respondió el chico.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa de que vuelvan a estar juntos?- le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Bueno, estamos a comienzos de agosto y a menos de un mes de regresar a Hogwarts y con el regreso a clase vuelven el resto de los pretendientes de Ginny- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

-Oh- exclamo la castaña –por un momento pensé que lo hacías por la felicidad de tu hermana y mejor amigo- dijo la morena ceñuda.

-Y en cierto modo es así- le respondió él, ahogando una risita –si Harry espabila y logra conquistarla antes de volver a Hogwarts una cosa menos de lo que preocuparnos y no tendré que buscar excusas para estar a solas contigo- sentencio él y después anunció –ya estamos.

Hermione le miró confundida y preguntó.

-¿Creía que haríamos un picnic?

-Y eso haremos- le contestó el chico.

–Puedo preguntar entonces, ¿qué hacemos en un embarcadero?

-Oh, eso- exclamó él pelirrojo.

–Tu padre me contó que de pequeña te encantaba navegar, que lo hacíais casi siempre que estabais de vacaciones y, ¿adivina qué?

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Pues que Thomas- dijo el chico, señalando a un hombre joven que estaba parado delante de ellos –alquila su barco y organiza excursiones hasta esa isla que vez allí, que es donde haremos el picnic- anunció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Wooow Ron, todo esto es perfecto. Pero puedo preguntar, ¿cómo vamos a pagarlo?

-No debería contestar a eso pero no te preocupes, George me adelantó parte de mi paga, dijo algo así como: "no se qué ha visto Hermione en ti, pero espero que no la cagues hermanito" y después me dio el dinero. Yo le pregunté para qué era y dijo "para que hagas algo bonito por ella, pedazo de bestia"- concluyó el muchacho entre risas. –Aunque sigo sin saber por qué piensa que voy a meter la pata- añadió el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a la castaña a subir al yate.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está- comentó el moreno. –Eres la mejor alumna que he tenido- elogió el ojiverde.

-Espero que quien revise mi examen piense lo mismo- sentenció la muchacha.

-Deberías subir y vestirte- recomendó Harry al percatarse de que ella aún llevaba su pijama y una bata sobre ésta.

-¡Qué!- exclamó la chica mientras se miraba y comenzaba a ruborizarse –Oh sí, subiré a prepararme para nuestra cita- dijo Ginny perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después la pelirroja entró en el salón llevando unos legins grises y jersey de escote barco gris con franjas fucsias y unas manoletinas a juego, el pelo suelto recogido a un lado con un broche y un maquillaje nada exagerado.

–Lista- exclamó la chica parándose frente a Harry.

-Perfecto, vamos entonces- la apremió el muchacho tomando su abrigo y saliendo hacía la calle.

-¿A dónde vamos?- interrogó ella curiosa mientras caminaban en dirección al pueblo.

-No deberías comer ansias- fue la respuesta del chico.

-Sólo quiero saber si mi atuendo es el adecuado para no llamar la atención- le respondió ella, mientras abría la gabardina que llevaba sobre la ropa (N/A: Recordemos que en el sur es invierno cuando en el norte es verano y viceversa).

-Estás preciosa- le aseguró Harry sonriendo.

-Por fin, pensé que no lo habías notado- reclamó ella -pero no me has contestado aún, ¿dónde vamos?

-Bueno, como siempre te quejaste de que no teníamos una cita como Dios manda, pensé que te la merecías- le contestó el ojiverde.

-Tuvimos algunas citas maravillosas - se apresuró a añadir ella.

-Lo sé- le aseguró Harry –pero estando encerrados en el colegio y con todos pendientes de nosotros, no eran muy privadas que digamos.

-¿Y ésta sí lo será?- preguntó ella levantando una de sus cejas.

-Oh sí- exclamó él –me pediste que te reconquistara ¿no?- le interrogó, mas sin esperar una respuesta añadió: -pues es justo lo que intento hacer. Una cita, tú y yo a solas, sin que nada ni nadie lo arruine, y no es ni en los jardines, ni en el lago, ni la torre de astronomía y mucho menos la Sala de los Menesteres…- hizo una breve pausa y agregó –Sí, en definitiva una cita diferente a las demás- concluyó.

-A mí me encantaban nuestras citas en la Sala Multipropósito- masculló Ginny por lo bajo. –La última en especial- agregó hablando para sí misma.

-A mí también me gustaban esas citas en particular -confirmó Harry con una sonrisa que provocó que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

Ginny se percató que habían atravesado casi todo el pueblo y le interrogó.

–¿Aún queda mucho?, estamos bastante lejos de casa y…

-No, ya estamos- le interrumpió Harry señalando una vieja casona justo delante de ellos,

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Ginebra.

-Ya lo verás- le respondió él mientras le abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a CAKE & TÉ. Yo soy Diana- les saludó una chica rubia bastante guapa que le sonreía a Harry de forma coqueta.

-Buenos días- contestaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-¿Tiene reservación?- interrogó Diana, con una mirada seductora para Harry.

-Sí- contestó el moreno –a nombre de James Evans.

-Oh sí, señor Evans, permítame acompañarle a su reservado- contestó la rubia de forma amable.

-Gracias- contestó Ginny un poco molesta. –Vamos cariño- apuró la pelirroja tomando a Harry de la mano.

Mano que soltó una vez estuvieron a solas en su mesa.

-¿Celosa?- inquirió el pelinegro enmarcando una de sus cejas.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- hizo una breve pausa y continuo – mmm, déjame pensar. Porque me invitas a salir y coqueteas con el primer palo de escoba que se te atraviesa. Oh no, por supuesto que no estoy celosa- le respondió Ginny sarcástica,

Harry pensaba replicar, pero la aparición de un guapo moreno de sonrisa irresistible lo hizo imposible.

-Ciao. Io soy Paolo y seré vuestro camarero- comentó el chico con un marcadísimo acento italiano.

-Bon yorno, Paolo- le dijo Ginny dedicándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

-Bellisima, ¿hablas italiano?- preguntó el moreno sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry.

-Oh no, picolo- le respondió ella, pero el ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Oh, excuci- exclamó el camarero algo incomodo –Eh… la especialidad de la casa es Tarta de Tres chocolates, Suflé de Cerezas, Yogur Helado con Sirope de Frutas del Bosque y, como acompañamiento, Capuccino, Mocaccino o Té.

-Tomaré la Tarta de Tres Chocolates y un Capuccino, gracie- le dijo Gin.

-Yo tomaré el Yogur Helado- dijo Harry secamente.

-OK, marchando- contestó el camarero saliendo del lugar, el cual quedó en silencio.

Después de que éste se hubiera marchado, Ginny se concentró en jugar con el borde de su servilleta mientras Harry la miraba fijamente.

-Si me sigues mirando de ese modo vas a gastarme- comentó la pelirroja pasados unos minutos.

-No le dijiste lo mismo a "Paolo"- le espetó Harry imitando la voz del italiano.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable- contestó la chica a la defensiva.

-Lo mismo que hacía yo con Diana- agregó Harry.

-Tú intentabas ser amable y ella coqueteaba contigo- dijo Ginny tratando de calmarse.

-¿Y acaso Paolo no lo hacía contigo?- interrogó Harry.

Ginny le miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de buscar una respuesta más convincente para zanjar una discusión estúpida. Pero el ojiverde se le adelantó.

-No te traje aquí para pelear contigo- susurró el moreno mientras le sostenía la mirada. –Empezamos a parecernos a Ron y Hermione.

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario y le preguntó.

-¿Crees que lo logren?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-El estar juntos, me refiero a que ahora todo va bien, pero, ¿cuando volvamos a casa y todo vuelva a la normalidad?- contestó la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos! Son tal para cual, se quieren creo que desde primer curso, no veo por qué no iban a poder ser felices- le dijo Harry.

-Ya, ¿y nosotros?- le preguntó Ginny desviando la mirada.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente, buscando las palabras exactas para responder a esa pregunta, pero la llegada de Paolo con los pedidos desvió la atención de ambos. Los chicos comieron en silencio, uno pensando y la otra a esperas de una respuesta.

-No me has contestado aún- le apremió Ginny una vez terminado su pastel.

Harry la miró fijamente y le contestó.

–Lo haré, pero no aquí y tampoco ahora.

Ginny le miro incrédula, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar y alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Harry, ya que comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba.

Harry la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera.

–Hey, déjame hacerlo a mi manera, no me lo pongas más difícil, por favor- le suplico él ojiverde.

Gin asintió y se dejó conducir fuera del salón de té.

–¿Damos un paseo?- le preguntó él muchacho. La muchacha no respondió y sólo se dejó guiar hacia la playa desierta. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. caminaron durante quince minutos en un silencio roto sólo por el sonido que producían las olas al morir en la playa. Harry hizo aparecer un par de mantas, una la estiró sobre la arena de la playa indicándole a Ginny que se sentara y la otra la uso para cubrir los pies de ambos. El muchacho sacó una cajita rectangular de terciopelo turquesa de su bolsillo y se la puso a ella en las manos.

-Lo compré para ti- comentó ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

La muchacha lo abrió lentamente y se encontró con un colgante sencillo, compuesto por una fina cadenita de oro blanco en cuyo centro había un pequeño corazón con un brillante que relucía como una estrella. Ginny le miro fijamente en busca de una respuesta.

-Pensaba regalártelo por nuestro aniversario, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore- aclaró el chico.

-No puedo aceptarlo- le contestó ella.

-Oh no, sí que puedes- le afirmó Harry, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de la pelirroja.

-Ginny, ¡por Merlín! Esto es estúpido e innecesario- sentenció el moreno perdiendo las formas. -He repasado, lo que iba decirte, cómo iba a decirlo y el dónde, pero ya ves, las cosas no salen como uno las planea.

-Ya- fue la contestación de ella.

-Ginevra yo te amo, puedo asegurar que con locura, eres mi fuerza, mi valentía, el motivo principal por el cual sigo vivo y el motivo más grande por el que daría mi vida. Te aseguro que no esta en mí el poder tratarte como a una hermanita pequeña y no es lo que quiero para nosotros- el muchacho hizo una pausa para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y continuó –no digo que mi decisión haya sido justa, por que no lo fue para ninguno de los dos. No sabes lo difícil que fue estar cerca de ti y no poder siquiera darte un beso o abrazarte, y tampoco imaginas el calvario de estar lejos y pensar que estabas en peligro y que si te pasaba algo yo me moriría, Gin- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –No es que no me fíe de ti o que no confié en tus capacidades, te aseguro que si he de poner mi vida en manos de alguien, tú eres una de mis primeras opciones. ¿Pero acaso no es eso el amor? ¿Estar dispuesto a renunciar a lo que se ama, con el fin de protegerlo?- el lugar quedó en silencio, mientras Ginny desviaba su mirada, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. –Te quiero en mi vida, Ginevra, como mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, en las buenas y en las malas, pase lo que pase y para siempre, pero la decisión es sólo tuya- finalizó el ojiverde mientras la miraba.

La pelirroja levantó su mirada con el fin de enfrentarlo, algunas lágrimas rebeldes surcaban sus mejillas, las que empezaban a enrojecer al igual que su nariz, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lograban desarmarla y dejarla tan vulnerable como a un bebé, sólo fue capaz de acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo, besarlo con toda la pasión, el amor y la ternura acumuladas durante ese año de grandes ausencias.

Un beso tan efusivo que, sin percatarse, Harry terminó tumbado sobre la manta con ella encima de él.

-Ginny- la llamó Harry en un momento que se separaron para tomar aire –Cariño, alguien podría vernos- comentó el muchacho con la respiración agitada.

–¿Y crees que eso me importa?- le contestó ella mientras le besaba de nuevo.

AVANCE DE SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

Charlas Ron y Harry. Ginny y Hermione. Además de un par de flash back sobre lo que ocurrió en la cita de Ron y Hermione

N/A: os lo dejo hasta allí pensaba seguir pero me di cuenta que el capitulo estaba muy largo; que opináis ¿está bien; os gusta? Prometí que la temperatura subiría un par de grados pero depende de vuestros RR; entres más dejéis, antes os cuelgo el capitulo siguiente "**Las citas II**" Porfa seguir leyendo y recomendarme; de antemano gracias por vuestros RR y please seguir dejándolos. Kisses

Padma


	6. Las citas II

**Capitulo 6: Las citas II**

Harry y Ginny tuvieron que aparecerse cerca de casa de los Granger; llevaban veinte minutos de retraso para la cena, así que entraron a hurtadillas por la puerta de atrás

-¿entonces la versión oficial, es que nos entretuvimos viendo la puesta de sol y no nos percatamos de la hora?- preguntó ginny en un susurro

-Si- afirmó el moreno

–Sabes que es la excusa más patética que he oído- comentó ella

-en cierta forma es verdad- se defendió el moreno

-ya, solo que no nos entretuvimos viendo la puestas de sol- dijo ella jugando con el colgante que ahora reposaba sobre su pecho

-eso también lo sé, pero no fue sólo culpa mía- le recordó él mientras la besaba.

-y si no; os entretuviste viendo la puesta de sol, ¿puedo preguntar que hacíais?- inquirió Ron parado en la puerta de la cocina junto a Hermione; provocando que la pareja se sonrojara, hasta las orejas.

-nada, que sea de tu incumbencia hermanito- contestó Ginny tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-menos mal, que estáis de vuelta; mi madre empezaba a preocuparse- comentó la morena

-si, lo sentimos mucho- se excusó la pelirroja

-Oh… chicos menos mal que habéis vuelto- exclamó Jane Granger al entrar en la cocina -Dave, deja eso cariño los chicos ya están aquí- dijo la mujer, en voz alta para atraer la atención de su marido

- ¿y puede saberse donde os habías metido?- inquirió el padre de Hermione entrando en la cocina

-este… nosotros estuvimos por hay dando una vuelta- dijo Harry algo nervioso

-Sr. Granger, es que yo quería hacer unas compras y Harry se ofreció a acompañarme; luego fuimos a beber algo a CAKE & TE y nos olvidamos del reloj- se excusó la pelirroja

-¿y dónde están las compras?- preguntó el hombre desconfiado

-bueno como tendríamos que aparecernos las envié directamente a mi habitación- mintió Ginny

-está bien- dijo el hombre más convencido –pero la próxima vez dejar una nota o algo así-

-le prometo que no habrá próxima vez- contestó Harry muy apenado.

La cena transcurrió tan tranquila como puede esperarse; Hablando del día en la clínica y lo que habían hecho los muchachos el Sr. Granger les anunció que todo estaba listo para el regreso a Inglaterra y que solo debían elegir una fecha.

-Pasado mañana estaría bien- dijo Ronald

-no pienso pasarme mi cumple años viajando Hermanito- rehusó Ginny

-con un traslador no serán mas de dos minutos- comentó Harry

-Harry, mis padres no pueden viajar por traslador- le contestó la castaña

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él extrañado

-Harry se te olvida que son Muggles y que los trasladares no funcionan para ellos- señaló la chica

-ha… es verdad- le dio la razón el muchacho

-¿puedo saber que te pasa? Has estado distraído todo el rato- pregunto la castaña

-Distraído; Oh… no para nada- respondió él de forma casual –Pero sí no vamos con un traslador, viajar en escoba sería bárbaro y la red Flu no es una opción ¿Cómo vamos a irnos?- preguntó él chico desviando el tema.

-en avión- le respondió Hermi –y deberíamos irnos mañana en la mañana; así Ginny podría pasar sus cumpleaños en familia-

-bien, nos vamos mañana entonces- la apoyó Harry

-Chicos; esperar, no tenemos billetes y aun faltan cosas por recoger, valijas por hacer y…-

-no se preocupe señora Granger; de seguro Hermione ya ha pensado en algo- aseguró Ronald

-Sí, Harry necesito tu patronus; envíaselo a Kingsley y que por favor arregle todo para que nos reciban en Londres y para que podamos viajar de forma Muggle-

-Hecho- dijo Harry mientras practicaba el hechizo

-Ginny y Ronald; vosotros podéis encargaros de recoger las cosas del salón, la cocina y la biblioteca de papá yo me encargo del equipaje de mis padres y de enviarlas a casa- apremió la morena; en ese mismo momento una águila plateada irrumpió en el lugar –Mensaje recibido chicos- dijo él águila con la voz de Percy –He hablado con los de transportes mágicos y la oficina de regulación Muggle, estaréis registrados en unos compatudores o algo así; nos vemos mañana a las tres- finalizó el animal desvaneciéndose.

-Bien, todo arreglado- dijo Hermione mirando a sus padres, quienes observaban como todas sus cosas volaban alrededor de la casa para meterse en cajas que se sellaban y marcaban solas.

-Bueno Dave, creo que aquí sobramos ¿no?- interrogó la madre de Hermione a su marido;

-Si vosotros podéis con todo; nosotros nos vamos a dormir- añadió el Sr. Granger

-no os desveléis chicos- pidió la mujer mientras les deseaba buenas noches y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

En menos de media hora, todos los efectos personales de los Granger estaban recogidos en cajas, que Hermione se encargo de enviar a su casa.

-Creo que me daré una ducha y recoger el resto de mis cosas antes de meterme en la cama- musitó Ginny hablando para nadie en particular –buenas noches hermanito- dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso a Ronald en la mejilla –nos vemos al rato Herms- le comentó a su amiga mientras se paraba del sofá dejando a Harry muy sorprendido y algo desilusionado. La pelirroja dio un par de pasos en dirección a las escaleras; antes de voltear y llamar a su NOVIO (N/A: me fascina escribir esa palabra cuando se trata de ellos dos) con el dedo índice para que se acercara y besarle con tanta efusividad; que al parecer se les olvido que tenían publico –Hasta mañana cariño- susurró la pelirroja mientras se perdía escaleras arriba.

-yo también me voy a dormir y vosotros deberías hacer lo mismo- ordenó la castaña antes de despedirse de su novio con un tierno beso en los labios y que Harry le diese uno en la coronilla –Hasta mañana Hermanita- bromeó Harry con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron a solas y en silencio, Harry conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada que tenía Ron y antes de comenzar una discusión prefirió cortar por lo sano –salimos al Jardín, quiero hablar contigo de algo-

****

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, Ginny salía de la ducha con el pelo recogido en una toalla y otra cubriéndola desde su torso hasta la mitad de sus muslos; Hermione estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Por qué ducharte a esta hora?- le preguntó una inquisidora Hermione

-manías mías- le contestó la chica mientras se ponía el pijama, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su mejor amiga en la espalda; la pelirroja volteo a mirarla a los ojos y le dijo –a ver, dispara-

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañada la castaña

-¿quieres preguntarme algo no? Adelante- le apremió Ginny, Hermione tomo aire y miro alrededor de la habitación, tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiese escucharlas.

-Merlín, debe ser algo bastante importante para que silencies tu cuarto- indicó Gin mirándola con preocupación

-Más bien es algo bastante privado- susurró la castaña, Ginevra la miró y sentándose frente a su amiga le indico que hablara

-Este- dudó Hermione –cómo sabes que es el momento ideal, es decir que no vas demasiado lento; pero que tampoco vas demasiado a prisa- interrogó Hermi

-¿el momento ideal? ¿Para qué?-respondió extrañada la pelirroja

-Para pasar al Siguiente nivel con tu pareja- le respondió Hermione casi en un susurro

-¿hablamos de sexo?- indagó Ginny

- ¡Shhhhh! - exclamó Hermione ruborizada

–oh por merlín mione, lanzaste un muffiato nadie va a escucharnos- le aseguró

-está bien- concedió la castaña –y sí me refiero a eso- le confirmó

-¿Acaso Ronald te ha insinuado algo?- le interrogó Gin

-no; por supuesto que no- dijo ella un tanto avergonzada

-Entonces ¿a que viene la pregunta?- quiso saber la pelirroja

-bueno, todos sabemos como fue la relación de Ronald y Lavander de apasionada; toda la sala común de Gryffindor lo vio y estoy mas que segura que ellos…- Hermione hizo una breve pausa ya que sentía sus mejillas como un horno y continuó –bueno que pasaron a algo más que los besos-

-Merlín sabe que esta charla debería ser del revés- comentó Ginny ganándose una mirada acusadora de Hermione –Me refiero a que nunca pensé en tener este tipo de charlas con la novia de alguno de mis hermanos; pero tratándose de mi mejor amiga- completó la pelirroja –veras Hermi; el hecho de que una relación sea muy apasionada en cuestión de besos y arrumacos en publico; no implica que sea una llamarada de pasión en otras cuestiones; yo misma soy una prueba de eso, mis relaciones con Dean y Michael eran divertidas; viste como se ponía Ron cada vez que me encontraba en un pasadizo o algún otro sitió en una situación digamos "comprometida", pero aun así y estando solos nunca pasamos de eso besos y más besos; es más creo que ni siquiera deje que exploraran más aya que sobre el uniforme- Hermione asintió y preguntó

-has dicho Dean y Michael y ¿Harry?-

-Harry es otra cosa- le aseguró Ginny –pero no es el tema-

-me refiero Hermione que en la vida no todo debe hacerse a favor de un plan; que hay cosas como el amor en las que es bueno dejar que las cosas pasen en el momento; ser espontáneo y no planificarlas, todo se dará en el momento adecuado y tu sabrás cual es. No hay un manual de intrusiones que te diga cuanto tiempo has de esperar o como debe ser- le indicó la pelirroja -pero si lo que quieres es la aprobación de alguien; creo que esperar siete años para daros un beso ha sido mas que suficiente- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y en el hipotético caso que te dijese que tu hermano y yo… bueno ya sabes ¿no pensarías que soy una fulana verdad?- dijo Hermione adquiriendo el color rojo que identificaba a los Weasley en toda su cara

-no- contestó la pelirroja sorprendida –pero sería una pésima mejor amiga si no te obligara a contármelo todo- añadió Gin esperando una respuesta

***

Los chicos caminaban en silencio por el jardín y Harry se percató de que Ron parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ronald ¿estás bien?- le interrogó el ojiverde preocupado, pero al no obtener respuesta añadió

-bueno como te iba diciendo estábamos en la playa los dos solos y nos dejamos llevar; ya te imaginaras lo que paso, por eso tu hermana y yo no llegamos a tiempo para la cena- dijo Harry para comprobar su teoría –¿Te parece bien verdad?- interrogó el moreno a su amigo.

-Por mi está bien Harry; es mas creo que es una buena idea- le contestó un ensimismado Ron

-Ronald Billius Weasley ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- inquirió Harry tomándolo por los hombros -no estás prestando atención a nada de lo que te he dicho.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Ron volviendo a la realidad –lo siento no te estaba escuchando- contestó el ojiazul

-ya me he dado cuenta de eso- afirmó Harry -¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó

-no, no me pasa nada, estoy bien- afirmó Ronald tan rápidamente y sin mirarle a la cara que mientras más lo hacía más seguro estaba Harry de que le mentía

-soy tu mejor amigo Ron; se que pasa algo ¿te has peleado con Hermione?- interrogó el moreno algo extrañado, Ron negó con la cabeza -¿pero pasa algo con ella verdad?- le preguntó Harry curioso

-Sí- confirmó el pelirrojo, Harry sonrío al recordar la pregunta de Ginny en CAKE & TE y le preguntó -¿quieres hablarlo?-

Ronald se sentó en el sofá colgante que tenían los padres de su novia en el jardín trasero y le indicó a Harry que hiciese lo mismo,

-lo que sea que te cuente, no puedes hablarlo con nadie; ni siquiera Ginny y mucho menos Hermione- le dijo el muchacho

-está bien- aceptó el otro un tanto preocupado

-bueno es que Hermione y yo; bueno ya sabes… nosotros… ¿me entiendes verdad?- preguntó un tanto sonrojado; Harry abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó

-¿quieres decir que vosotros os acostasteis?

-¡shhhh! - le espetó Ron –baja la voz podrían oírnos- susurró el pelirrojo

–Sí, disculpa- le dijo Harry y en un susurro le preguntó -¿y eso es malo?-

-no es eso… la cuestión es que – hizo una pausa mientras su cuello y su cara alcanzaban el color de su cabello – la cuestión es que Hermione era virgen- agregó

-¿y eso es un problema? ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?- interrogó Harry sorprendido

-si te soy sincero, esperaba que no lo fuera- le respondió Ron

-¿Cómo es eso?- cuestionó su mejor amigo frunciendo el ceño

-veras cuando Hermione salió con Krum en nuestro cuarto año… yo pensé que ellos ya me entiendes ¿verdad?-

-por los calzones de Merlín, Ronald tenia quince años; ¿que clase de mujer crees que es Hermione?- indagó Harry perdiendo la paciencia

-no me mal interpretes, pero el año pasado mientras salía con Lavander nosotros nos acostamos y en cierto modo lo hacía como una manera de vengarme de Hermione y ahora me siento como un miserable-

-Oh- exclamó Harry –No se lo dijiste a ella ¿verdad?- le interrogó el moreno

-créeme se dio cuenta de que no era mi primer vez- sentenció el pelirrojo

-no me refiero a eso; digo lo de la venganza- respondió Harry

-¿y como se supone que podría decirle eso? Además fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar; había planeado una cita, para hablar; no para esto… quería que nuestra primer vez juntos fuese especial en todo los sentidos; no un arrebato y menos teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de su primera vez. George tenía razón iba a cagarla tarde o temprano- dijo el pelirrojo desorganizándose el pelo

-pues algo tuviste que hacer bien, si no ella no te seguiría dirigiendo la palabra- señaló Harry

-No seas grotesco por favor- le pidió Ronald a su mejor amigo

-Oh no me refiero a eso- dijo Harry sin poder evitar reírse – quiero decir, en vuestra cita- añadió el moreno

-bueno eso si fue perfecta; había pensado llevarla hacer un picnic; pero su padre me comentó que de pequeña siempre la había gustado navegar; el mar era una de sus pasiones así que…-

----- Flash Back----

-hemos llegado- les anunció Thomas mientras soltaba el ancla y ataba el yate al muelle para que no se lo llevara la corriente; el joven miro hacia el cielo y les dijo. –Lamento decepcionaros; pero dudo que podáis hacer el picnic en la playa como tú querías; va a llover- señalando unas nubes que se acercaban

-oh no- exclamó Hermione apesadumbrada mirando al cielo –sería una lastima haber hecho una hora de viaje por gusto- añadió la morena

-Si, es verdad- dijo Ron algo decepcionado

Thomas al ver la cara de los chicos les comentó –Tengo una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de aquí la huso para refugiarme en los días de tormenta; no es gran cosa, pero por lo menos podréis tener vuestro picnic- el pelirrojo miro a la castaña y ésta asintió con un una enorme Sonrisa –Sería Genial- le contestó el chico

-¿podrías alquilárnosla?- completó la morena

-Oh no, corre por cortesía de la casa- dijo Thomas mientras caminaba adentrándose en la isla, la cabaña se encontraba a unos quinientos metros de allí lo suficientemente resguardada de los curiosos por la vegetación que la rodeaba.

-Bien aquí la tenéis- les dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta –la chimenea y la leña; un sofá, una mesa y un par de sillas y una cama- les comentó mientras les señalaba las cosas que se encontraban en la estancia -¿pero si nosotros estamos aquí; tu que vas hacer?- preguntó la chica algo preocupada

–oh, daré la vuelta a la isla; hay un pueblo al otro lado y debo hacer cosas allí: volveré a por vosotros sobre las seis- les contestó mientras se marchaba.

Una vez solos Ronald encendió un fuego con su varita, ya que hacia un poco de frió; creando así un efecto misterioso y romántico

-hay mucho polvo aquí- señaló Hermione mientras estornudaba, pero Ron lo solucionó con un simple movimiento de varita.

-¿mejor?- le preguntó el muchacho

-Sí, el lugar no está nada mal- concedió Hermione mirando en rededor, un relámpago ilumino la habitación, mientras comenzaba a llover

-justo a tiempo ¿no?- le preguntó Ron

-Si- le confirmó ella –ahora si mal no recuerdo estamos aquí por un picnic- le apremió la muchacha

-Si, tienes razón- concedió el pelirrojo –a ver que tenemos- dijo el chico mientras abría la cesta de mimbre que llevaba en las manos; -un par de platos, un mantel y cubiertos- le mostró Ronald mientras estiraba el mantel en el espacio entre la chimenea y el sofá -y para comer: Fruta, Tortitas, huevos, tocino, bollos, zumo de naranja, leche, té; chocolate y café- enumeró el muchacho

-pero sí solo somos dos- exclamó Hermione con una risa divertida (N/A: no olvidemos el apetito Weasley)

-ya, lo sé- afirmó el chico mientras le indicaba que se sentará junto a él…

-Gracias- susurró Hermione después de un rato

-¿por qué?- interrogó él

-por hacer esto para mí; es lo mas romántico que nadie ha hecho por mí- respondió la castaña

-lo hago con gusto- hizo una breve pausa para besarle los labios –es lo menos que tú te mereces-añadió él….

Hermione le devolvió el beso en agradecimiento, un beso dulce y suave; pero poco a poco, el beso se fue llenando de una pasión y deseo; contenidos por años tal vez; Ronald sólo respondió a sus instintos, tocando y explorando el cuerpo de su novia; como nunca antes lo había hecho, los chicos no se dieron cuenta del momento en que las ropas empezaron a estorbar y mucho menos cuando el Jersey de Ronald terminó sobre el sofá o el Top de Hermi cerca de la chimenea, la temperatura del lugar subía de forma exagerada; nada que ver con la lluvia y el frío viento que asolaba el exterior; las respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y lograr unir dos ideas se hacia casi imposible. La primera en poder hablar fue Hermione.

-Ron, yo…- dijo muy agitada la morena –yo nunca antes he…- Ronald la miro fijamente provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara

-¿eres virgen?- le preguntó un poco sorprendido, la chica asintió incapaz de producir algún sonido, al tiempo que Ron se debatía entre la sensatez de parar y buscar un momento y un lugar mejor o en olvidarse de todo y hacerle el amor allí mismo; pero como siempre cuando hay amor la sensatez logra un hueco ante la pasión –no tiene que pasar, no ahora- dijo Ron en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras le besaba el cuello; Hermione tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos y se obligó así misma a sostenerle la mirada

–Pero yo quiero que pase- afirmó ella, mientras volvía a besarle.

Se dejaron llevar por los besos y las caricias; olvidándose de todo y de todos; construyendo un mundo solo para ellos; Hermione temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Ronald; quien se concentraba en besar cada centímetro de su anatomía como si pretendiera memorizarla. –Hey- exclamo el pelirrojo –no tengas miedo; parare si así lo quieres- dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente, mientras ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y preguntándose como podía estar allí desnuda, entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma y podía a la vez verse tan candida, tan pura e inocente al mismo tiempo.

-no, no pares- y él hecho de que las palabras sonaran más a una suplica que a otra cosa, le convencieran de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ronald la beso con el fin de distraerla mientras lenta y suavemente iba perdiéndose dentro de ella; el dolor del principió aun que leve no dejaba de ser molesto; provocando que Hermione enterrara sus uñas en la espalda del joven, aunque a medida que el tiempo pasaba no pudo por lo menos encontrarlo excitante y disfrutar junto al hombre que amaba, del amor que se profesaban uno al otro.

--- Fin del Flash Back---

-y si fue lo que ocurrió ¿por qué piensas que todo es culpa tuya?- interrogó Harry un poco confundido –fue una decisión mutua; tú no la obligaste a nada, ¿puedo saber por que dices que la cagaste?- inquirió Harry

-creo que la presione, cuanto llevamos saliendo un mes; ella se merecía algo más especial- le contesto el muchacho

-y no te has puesto a pensar; que para ella ya fue bastante especial. Fue contigo Ronald para Hermione es mas que suficiente- le aseguró el moreno mientras se paraba del sofá –antes de volverte loco; habla con ella Ron; será lo mejor-le recomendó con un amago de sonrisa en los labios

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron sorprendido ante la sabiduría de su amigo

-Mañana madrugamos Ron; además estoy molido; Ginny puede llegar a agotarme- respondió el moreno sin acordarse de que hablaba con el hermano mayor de su novia.

-¿disculpa?- le interrogó el pelirrojo enmarcando una de sus cejas

-no he dicho nada- fue la respuesta de Harry mientras entraba en la casa

****

En la habitación de las chicas…

-me dejas sin palabras; no puedo imaginar a Ron siendo tan romántico con nadie; admitió la pelirroja

-¿y entonces que opinas? ¿Piensas que fue algo precipitado?- cuestionó la castaña

-vamos Hermione fue por amor; que más da lo que piensen los demás; y si lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pensar mi hermanito; puedo asegurarte por experiencia propia que no será nada malo, es mas puedo apostar que querrá repetir ese tipo de experiencia contigo- le contestó Ginny con una risita picara; mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-¿por experiencia propia?- inquirió Hermi sorprendida -¿a caso Harry y tú?

-no te habrás creído el cuento barato de que estábamos de compras ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ginny despreocupada

-no, pero no pensé que vosotros… es decir acabáis de volver- susurró la castaña

-y que mejor modo de celebrarlo- espetó la chica con una sonrisa –mione es como una especie de droga, si no lo pruebas no puedes extrañarlo; pero si lo pruebas aunque sea sólo una vez lo necesitaras el resto de tu vida- afirmó Gin –y nosotros llevábamos más de un año en celibato, créeme lo necesitábamos - concluyó la chica mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¿me estas diciendo que no era vuestra primera vez?- Preguntó la ojimiel sorprendida -¿pero cuándo, dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- indagó Hermione sintiéndose ofendida.

-Hey, tranquila- le respondió Ginny mientras se sentaba en la cama de nuevo –no, no era nuestra primera vez; cuándo, mientras estuvimos saliendo hace un año; dónde, en la sala multipropósito y con respecto al por que no te lo dije, por que me estaba atormentando con las misma preguntas que tú me has hecho esta noche y estaba casi segura de que dirías algo así como que debimos esperar más y no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento- soltó Ginny casi sin respirar.

-no sería una verdadera amiga si no te interrogará en busca de detalles ¿no?- le preguntó Hermione mirándola a espera de respuestas.

--- Flash Back---

-me rindo; no puedo con esto- chilló Ginny frustrada mientras cerraba un libro de golpe, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de varios alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común con sus deberes

-Déjame ver- pidió cierto moreno ojiverde que estaba sentado a su lado

-¿desde hace cuanto estás allí?- dijo ella percatándose de su presencia

-creo que desde hace diez minutos; pero como estabas tan concentrada no quise interrumpir- le contestó

-Snape, quiere que repasemos este hechizo, para defendernos de las Banches; pero no logro entenderlo- respondió ella abriendo el libro que había cerrado hace un momento; -posiblemente caiga en mis TIMO´s, pero es imposible- completó haciendo un puchero.

-puedo ayudarte con él; si quieres- se ofreció él

-¿de verdad?- preguntó ella esperanzada

-Si- afirmó el muchacho

-eres un sol- dijo ella mientras le besaba como agradecimiento

-Mmm, mmm- carraspeó Ron –deberíais dejar de hacer eso en publico- reprendió el pelirrojo

-eres un aguafiestas- contestó su hermana –deberías buscarte una novia- propuso la chica lanzándole una significativa mirada a Hermione que estaba sentada en una de las butacas leyendo como de costumbre y logrando que su hermano se ruborizara

-pero que dices, estoy muy bien como estoy gracias- señaló el pelirrojo

-¿cuando puedes ayudarme?- le preguntó Gin a su novio, ignorando a su Hermano

-ahora mismo estoy libre- señaló el chico –pero no aquí, sería peligroso- dijo el muchacho mirando alrededor de la sala común

-tenemos el sitió ideal para eso- recordó la pelirroja mientras recogía sus pertenecías y se encaminaba hacía la salida seguida de Harry.

En la sala multipropósito encontraron el viejo salón del ED; Harry y Ginny se pusieron manos a la obra, hasta que la pelirroja pudo dominar el Hechizo y recitar de memoria, el como actuaba y como se debía hacer.

-ves como no era imposible- comentó el ojiverde cuando hubieron terminado

-no, si tienes un buen maestro o mejor aun una buena motivación- dijo ella sonriéndole de forma seductora

-y puedo saber ¿Cuál era tu motivación?- inquirió él haciéndose el desentendido

-cierto chico de ojos verdes- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a él –moreno- continuó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, cerca del lóbulo de la oreja –que lleva gafas- comentó besándole cerca de la comisura de los labios –y que besa de maravilla- finalizo, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de su boca, para sentir el cosquilleo que producía la respiración del él sobre sus labios.

Harry la tomó por el cuello y terminó de acortar las distancias para besarla, casi podría asegurar que no necesitaba mas que esos besos para sobrevivir y es que el estar así tan cerca de ella le hacia olvidar cualquier otra cosa que pudiese pasar en el mundo.

-nunca he dicho que fueses tú- anunció Gin con voz queda, cuando se separaron para tomar aire

-no hace falta que lo digas- le contestó él, con aire presuntuoso

-hace calor aquí ¿no crees?- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la túnica y el jersey del uniforme.

-un poco- coincidió Harry imitándola

Los chicos volvieron a besarse esta vez de forma más apasionada, explorando sobre su ropa y bajo esta el cuerpo de su acompañante; dejándose llevar por las caricias. La pasión y el deseo se hacía mayor con cada roce de los cuerpos; pero Harry haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se detuvo y con la respiración aun entre cortada le susurró –si no paramos ahora, no creo que pueda hacerlo luego-

-y quien a dicho que yo quiero que pares- fue todo lo que le contestó la pelirroja mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Harry volvió a besarla y poco a poco la recostó sobre los cojines que estaban esparcidos sobre el suelo de la habitación; sin dejar de acariciarla ni un solo minuto y muy despacio como si descubriese una obra de arte fue despojándola de las prendas que aun la cubrían

- no es justo…- susurró la pelirroja un poco agitada –… que yo esté así- dijo señalando a su cuerpo semidesnudo –y tú aun estés vestido- terminó señalando al muchacho que aun portaba el uniforme y girándose para poder estar sobre él fue quitándole una a una las prendas que la separaban de su torso desnudo y que le impedían besarlo y acariciarlo como él lo había hecho con ella minutos antes. Sin percatarse la ropa terminó alrededor de los dos junto al resto de sus pertenencias; mientras que los cuerpo semidesnudos se proporcionaban todo el placer del que fueran capaces; Harry la besaba lentamente, con besos suaves y pequeños como si intentase saborearla, trazando con ellos un camino a través de su cuello, sus pechos y su vientre; deteniéndose a jugar en cada lugar que arrancaba un gemido de placer de su pelirroja.

No podían esperar más; se deseaban; se amaban con locura; así que decidieron entregarse a su amor de una vez por todas; entregándose al amor que se profesaban mutuamente; haciendo el amor por primera vez y aunque no derrochaban experiencia, desbordaban en amor y dulzura que era lo importante.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se quedaron abrazados y en silencio por largo rato, sin preocuparse de los minutos, tal vez horas que pasaban.

-vas a volverme loco Ginevra- le susurró Harry al oído la pelirroja apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano para mirarle mejor

-¿por qué?- inquirió curiosa

-porqué te estoy queriendo más que a mi vida- le contestó Harry mientras le robaba un beso y volvía abrazarla a su pecho.

---Fin del Flash Back---

-y esa es la gran historia-confirmó Ginny a su mejor amiga –lo vez; nos dejamos llevar por el momento igual que Ronald y tú- anuncio la pelirroja, Hermione la miraba sorprendida

-¿Cómo pudiste callarte algo así?- cuestionó la castaña

-porqué Harry es tu mejor amigo; casi como tu hermano y tú eres la voz de la sensatez Hermione- respondió la chica

-¿y como hiciste para no darle tantas vueltas?- preguntó la ojimiel curiosa

-fácil, después de no poder mirarle a la cara un par de días; Harry me preguntó el que me pasaba; si acaso me arrepentía de lo que había pasado, lo hablamos y yo descargue todas mis inseguridades con él y en mi modesta opinión es lo que deberías hacer- recomendó Gin a su amiga

-mmm- exclamó Hermione

-bueno amiga; no se si tú no estás cansada, pero entre reconciliaciones y confidencias; estoy muerta- añadió la pelirroja –buenas noches Mione-

-buenas noches Ginny- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta


End file.
